Bæn mín ein er
by the Icelandic sheep
Summary: Þáttakandi í annari íslensku HP-áhugaspunakeppninni með jólaþema og lenti í 2.sæti. Fyrstu jól Albus Dumbledores og Gellerts Grindlewalds. DH spoilerar, býst ég við. Ætla að þýða einn góðan veðurdag.


_Ég heiti Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore og hef nokkrar játningar að segja, nú þar sem góðvinur minn Severus Snape fékk það af sér að myrða mig. "Myrða" er reyndar of strangt til tekið fyrst ég bað aumingja manninn um það. Ah, þetta var ein af játningum mínum, að hafa neitt mann til að deyða mig. Önnur er sú að ég hef logið að Harry James Potter, mörgum hlutum sem ég nenni ómögulega að telja upp hér. Þriðja játningin er sú að ég hef verið yfir mig ástfanginn. Ekki af aldagóðri vinkonu minni Minervu McGonagall, hún er mun meira eins og systir mín en nokkuð annað. Systirin sem ég hafði aldrei í ellinni. Ónei. Ég hreifst af Gellert nokkrum Grindelwald og frjálsleika hans. Hann var myndarlegur og hafði ótrúlega persónutöfra sem hrifu mig um leið og ég hitti hann. Það hjálpaði til að við vorum báðir afburðagáfaðir og metnaðargjarnir, hvorugur hafði hitt áður einhvern til að tala við sem jafningja, svo að þetta var himnasending fyrir okkur báða. Það er þess vegna synd og skömm hvað þetta entist stutt, en gæti samt sem áður hafa verið fyrir bestu. Ég veit ekki hvar galdraheimurinn hefði endað hefðum við tekist á við hann og unnið, án alls efa og hroka, en þegar tveir snillingar eins og við vorum koma saman, hlýtur eitthvað að breytast. Og það gerðist, en örlög okkar urðu ekki samofin og ég þurfti að ráða niðurlögum besta vinar míns og ástarinnar einu í lífi mínu. Þá kemur fjórða játning mín: ég elskaði Gellert alveg jafn mikið þegar búið var að koma honum í sitt eigið fangelsi. Jafnvel meira, ef eitthvað var. Þegar þetta verður lesið verð ég vonandi nær því að hitta hann en seinustu áratugi._

_A.P.W.B.D._

Enn ein jól liðu án þess að Albus Dumbledore og Gellert Grindelwald fengu að eyða þeim saman. Gellert frétti af láti Albusar nokkrum vikum eftir að það gerðist og það er sagt að hann hafi breyst eftir það og farið að iðrast gerða sinna. Kannski var það aðeins viðeigandi að hann dó næstum ári seinna. En hver segir að dauði marki endalok okkar? Í það minnsta ekki Albus Dumbledore og Gellert Grindelwald, enda fengu þeir að byrja á nýjum ævintýrum á nýjum stað.

Albus fann fyrir því þegar lífið hvarf úr honum og horfði þakklátur í svört augu Severusar Snapes. Fyrst sortnaði honum fyrir augu en einhverjum tíma seinna, það hefði getað verið sekúnda eða öld, var allt orðið hvítt. Annar hlutur sem að næm athyglisgáfa hans varð vör við, var það að hann var nakinn. Ekki að það væri neitt óþægilegt fyrir hann sjálfan, en hann var hræddur um að það gæti orsakað vandræði ef einhver mennskur kæmi. Það var þar af leiðandi mikil heppni að uppáhalds skikkjurnar hans voru þarna rétt hjá og jafnvel enn meiri heppni hvað hann var snöggur í þær, því um leið og hann hneppti seinustu tölunni heyrði hann einhvern kalla nafnið sitt. Hann kannaðist við hana en hafði ekki heyrt þessa saklausu stúlkurödd í öld.

"Albus? Það var mikið, ég hélt að þú ætlaðir að vera margar aldir að komast hingað!" Hann sneri sér undrandi við og horfði í grá-blá augu litlu systur sinnar.

"Ariana?" Hún stóð þarna sallaróleg, klædd í blátt og sítt pils og hvíta peysu með ljósrautt hárið út um allt, ekki deginum eldri en hann minnti. Hann starði á hana, en seig svo niður á hnén. Litla systir hans, elskulega Ariana, var þarna.

"Fyrirgefðu..." hvíslaði hann og leit undan. Ef Aberforth hafði rétt fyrir sér og hann var morðingi hennar, hvernig gat hún afborið að horfa á hann?

"Æi, ekki gera þetta, Albus. Þú ert stóri bróðir minn! Þú átt að hugga mig, ég á ekkert að hugga þig. Yfir hverju ættir þú svo sem að gráta?" sagði hún blíðlega og settist niður fyrir framan hann. Albus skyldi núna af hverju allt var svona hvítt, það var vetur og allt fullt af snjó.

"Ég drap þig. Það er mér að kenna að þú gast ekki lifað lengur," hvíslaði hann fullur iðrunar.

"Kjáni. Það gæti hafa verið Abbi eða Gellert. Jafnvel ég sjálf. Við fáum aldrei að vita það, svo þetta er allt í lagi." Ariana togaði lauslega í skeggið hans, "þú ert voðalega kjánalegur með þetta skegg. Ég þekkti þig varla." Hún brosti til hans og hann gat séð hvar vantaði ennþá seinustu tönnina sem hún missti áður en hún dó.

"Hvernig vissirðu að ég var kominn hingað?"

"Við fréttum alltaf af því ef einhver kærkominn er að deyja. Það tók þig reyndar meira en 3 mánuði að koma hingað." Núna togaði hún aðeins í hárið hans, sem var aðeins síðara en hennar. Ariana hafði alltaf haft liðað og gjörsamlega brjálað hár sem aðeins honum hafði tekist að flétta. Á morgnana hafði hún átt það til að minna svolítið á fúlt ljón.

"3 mánuði? Hvernig er það hægt?" spurði hann. Hún yppti öxlunum áhugalaus.

"Tíminn virkar allt öðruvísi hérna en í hinum heiminum. Sumir sem dóu á eftir þér komu hingað á undan. Engar áhyggjur samt, hann er ekki dáinn ennþá," sagði hún hughreystandi og stóð upp.

"Hver er ekki dáinn?"

"Harry Potter." Svo valhoppaði hún á milli snjóþúfanna en sneri sér við eftir nokkur hopp, "og Gellert er heldur ekki dáinn."

"Ha? Ariana! Bíddu, hvert ertu að fara?" Albus stóð upp og flýtti sér á eftir systur sinni. Hann uppgvötaði núna að hún minnti hann mikið á aðra stelpu sem hann hafði oft séð valhoppa um ganga Hogwarts með fjarrænt bros á vörunum. Ariana og Luna Lovegood voru næstum því alveg jafn mikið út úr heiminum!

----------------------------

Tíminn leið mjög skringilega á þessum stað. Þau voru í Godrics-dal og það var byrjun október. Stundum gátu þau séð tunglið hreyfast á tvöföldum hraða yfir himininn en var eðlilegt, en á öðrum nóttum fór það löturhægt yfir. Snjórinn var sjaldan kaldur og vindurinn eins og mjúk gola. Albus hafði fundið fyrir dauða nokkurra aðila, jafnvel heilsað upp á þá, en hann hafði ekki tekið mikið eftir því hverjir dóu, fyrr en rétt fyrir jólin. Eitthvað hafði verið að pirra hann allan morguninn síðan hann vaknaði, eins og draumur sem maður reynir að muna eða eitthvað sem hann átti að gera. Það var ekki fyrr en hann fór í göngutúr út og sá hús Bathildu Bagshot að hann skyldi hvað hafði gerst.

"Ge-Gellert!" stundi hann. Augnabliki seinna sá hann ljóst hár og myndarlegt andlit í einum glugganna. Augun voru kvik og alltaf leitandi að einhverju. Þau staðnæmdust á honum og stækkuðu svo til muna. Síðan var andlitið horfið, en hann gat heyrt trampið í stiganum þegar Gellert Grindelwald hljóp niður.

"Albus?" spurði hann undrandi og stoppaði örfáa metra fyrir framan Albus.

"Gellert?"

"Þú ert helvítis kvikindi fyrir að henda mér í mitt eigið fangelsi, Percival!"

"Sömuleiðis! Merlin hafi það, ég hef varla þorað út fyrir veggi Hogwarts síðast liðin 40 ár!"

"En þú hafðir val, bastarðurinn þinn!"

"Nei, einhver hefði örugglega stöðvað mig líka og ég endað í Azkaban!"

"Hræðilegt, Wulfric, en þá hefðirðu í það minnsta vitað hvað ég gekk í gegnum!"

"Hvað ÞÚ gekkst í gegnum? Hefurðu EINHVERJA hugmynd um hvað ÉG gekk í gegnum?"

"Eins og þú hafir þjáðst, sitjandi eins og keisari yfir krökkunum þínum."

"Gellert, ef ekki hefði verið fyrir þig, þá hefði ég aldrei þurft að þjást!"

"Hverju ertu að reyna að unga út úr þér?" spurði Gellert óþolinmóður. Þeir skiptu sér ekki af fallegu landslaginu né friðsömum snjóflyksunum sem féllu á þá báða. Snjórinn varð smám saman kaldari án þeirrar vitundar og vindurinn hvassari.

"Ég... Gellert, þú veist það alveg," muldraði Albus. Þeir höfðu báðir yngst um 100 ár við að sjá hvorn annan, en að sjálfsögðu tóku þeir ekki eftir því heldur.

"Kannski. En stundum þarf maður að heyra hlutinn." Eftir þessi orð strunsaði Gellert inn í húsið. Albus stóð eftir og uppgvötaði allt í einu hvað veðrið var farið að verða vont.

"Gellert?" kallaði hann. Gellert sneri sér vongóður við.

"Hérna... ég... mér er orðið kalt. Fæ ég... viltu vera svo vænn og leyfa mér að koma inn? É-ég myndi frjósa í hel á leiðinni hei-heim," stamaði Albus. Gellert stundi, en kinkaði kolli. Albus flýtti sér framhjá honum og inn í hlýjuna. Hann horfði í kringum sig á allar jólaskreytingarnar.

"Ég var búinn að gleyma því... það eru jól á morgun," sagði hann við sjálfan sig. Gellert kinkaði kolli og sparkaði af sér fínum skónum. Þetta var nákvæmlega eitt af því sem Albus hafði alltaf dáðst að í fari hans; þessi stíll og glæsileiki sem umvafði Gellert. Sjálfur greip hann bara næstu skrautlegu flík á morgnana. Gellert hafði alltaf verið mun frjálsari og ekki látið eitt né neitt halda sér niðri.

"Þú ætlar ekki að segja neitt, er það nokkuð?" spurði Albus varlega. Augnaráð Gellerts var nægilegt svar fyrir hann.

"Ég segi ekki neitt nema þú segir eitthvað."

Svo strunsaði hann burt og skyldi Albus eftir. Hann stundi þungan og fór, ef hann mundi rétt, í áttina að eldhúsinu og fékk sér sæti þar. Hann skyldi þetta ekki. Þetta var himnaríki! Eða, svo gott sem. Átti honum að líða alveg jafn illa látnum og í lifanda lífi? Hann vissi reyndar að það var mjög einföld leið til til að laga þetta hörmungar ástand. Í raun og veru hafði hann beðið þess í heila öld að fá tækifæri til að líða betur. Hann hafði hugsað um það, dreymt um það og vonað. Svo þegar tækifærið kom loksins var hann allt í einu of mikil gunga! Hann hafði greinilega verið flokkaður of snemma. Hann, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sem talaði um að sýna hugrekki fyrir framan óvini sína jafnt sem vini, þorði ekki að segja þrjú lítil orð við mann sem honum hafði tekist að sigra í einvígi. Hann stóð ákveðinn upp frá fornu eldhúsborðinu og fór að leita elskuna sína uppi. Það var frekar auðvelt verkefni, þar sem hann sat við skrifborðið sitt í gamla herberginu sínu. Nú byrjaði erfiði hlutinn. Dyrnar voru hálfopnar svo að hann ræskti sig um leið og hann gekk inn.

"Ahem?" Gellert leit ekki einu sinni upp. Albus stundi aftur. Þetta yrði erfitt.

"Veistu, ég var alltaf svolítið leiður yfir því að þú varst á Bretlandi í aðeins örfáa mánuði. Ég held að mér hefði þótt frekar gaman að eyða jólunum með þér. Og tja, núna virðist ég hafa fengið þá ósk uppfyllta, en bara... það er smá vandamál. Ég hef ekkert að gefa þér." Gellert sýndi engin viðbrögð eftir þessa stuttu ræðu svo að Albus settist á hækjur sínar fyrir framan skrifborðið.

"Það eru reyndar einhverjar líkur á því að ég hafi eina gjöf, en hún er voðalega ómerkileg. Þú þyrftir að hugsa vel um hana, tala við hana, hugga eða rífast við. Það yrði mjög misjafnt, þetta er mjög tilfinningamikil gjöf. Svo er er líka annað við þessa jólagjöf, en hún gæti hugsanlega elskað þig, svo lengi sem þú elskaðir hana á móti. Annars færi hún bara í fýlu og hendir kannski hjartanu sínu út í næsta snjóskafl svo það breytist í ísklumpinn sem það á að vera. En ég verð að vara þig við, ef þú tekur við þessari jólagjöf minni, þá losnarðu aldrei við hana!" Albus leit á Gellert og beið eftir viðbrögðum.

"Þetta hljómar eins og fjölbreytt gjöf. Þetta er ekki systir þín, er það nokkuð?" spurði hann með glampa í augunum.

"Nei, en mjög líkt henni," sagði Albus, "viltu kannski vita hvað þetta er?"

Gellert beygði sig yfir skrifborðið svo að nef þeirra snertust næstum því.

"Segðu það, Brian," hvíslaði hann. Albus leit niður eitt andartak en leit svo aftur upp og horfði einbeittur í augu Gellerts.

------------

"Ég elska þig Gellert og hef gert í öld, og var að hugsa um hvort þú vildir dröslast með mig það sem eftir er af eilífðinni? Til að byrja með máttu prufa að hafa mig yfir jólin, annars máttu skila mér til systur minnar."

"Gætirðu endurtekið fyrstu setninguna? Ég er aðeins farinn að missa heyrn," sagði Gellert og reyndi að gera allt til að fela brosið.

"Ég elska þig Gellert og hef elskað þig í heila öld," endurtók Albus stoltur.

"Hjartað þitt er áreiðanlega innifalið í þessari gjöf, er ekki svo?" spurði Gellert og lyfti annarri augabrúninni.

"Svo lengi sem þú hugsar vel um það."

"Það er gott, því að þú hefur full umráð yfir mínu," sagði Gellert og kyssti Albus á skakkt nefið.

"Það hefur brotnað aftur, greyið mitt," muldraði hann. Albus kinkaði kolli.

"Aberforth, þú manst eftir honum, er það ekki? Hann braut það í jarðarför Ariönu." Gellert hallaði sér snöggt aftur og svipurinn breyttist úr gleði og yfir í skömmustu og sorg.

"Ertu búinn að fyrirgefa mér?" spurði hann óöruggur. Albus starði undrandi á hann með fagurblá augun galopin.

"Fyrirgefa þér hvað?" spurði hann hissa.

"Ég... þetta með systur þína. Ég gæti vel hafa drepið hana. Er þér alveg sama?"

"Gellert, ég hef þurft að lifa með því í 100 ár að það gæti hafa verið ég sem myrti mína eigin systur. Ég spurði hana þegar ég kom hingað, hún sagði að það gæti alveg eins hafa verið hún sjálf sem myrti sig einhvern veginn," sagði Albus með róandi röddu og tók hönd Gellerts í sína, "ég vil ekki komast að því hver gerði það. En samt sem áður, hvernig líf hefði hún getað haft? Hérna hafa allar hennar verstu minningar verið þurrkaðar út, henni líður vel hérna."

"En hún er ennþá jafn... skrítin og hún var, er það ekki?" Gellert var ennþá svolítið óöruggur með þetta mál.

"Hún er jafnvel ennþá skrítnari en hún var. En hún hefur fengið eina sína helstu ósk uppfyllta, að þurfa ekki að vera í þykkum fötum úti í snjónum. Það pirraði hana víst alltaf, en hérna getur manni ekki orðið kalt nema maður vilji það," útskýrði Albus. Gellert lyfti sömu augabrúninni aftur upp.

"Ekki orðið kalt nema maður vilji það? Ég skil, svo það var allt planað hjá þér að verða kalt svo þú kæmist hingað inn og játað ódauðlega ást þína á mér, er það? Ég hef greinilega skilið eftir far á þér ef þú ert orðinn svona skipulagður og fullur af áætlunum fyrir framtíðina," sagði hann og stóð upp. Þeir höfðu elst um nokkur ár en voru enn nokkuð ungir. Albus hristi höfuðið og stóð líka upp.

"Þú veist vonandi að hérna geturðu ekki tekið yfir heiminn?" sagði hann.

"Því miður, já. Auk þess ert þú hérna til að stöðva mig. Gastu ekki dáið seinna?"

"Nei, ég þurft... Ariana! Hvað ert þú að gera hérna?!" hrópaði Albus. Gellert sneri sér við og sá kvenlega útgáfu að Albusi hanga á gluggakarminum.

"Ég? Bara aðeins að hanga um. Þú komst ekki, svo að... æiiii!" Ariana hrópaði upp yfir sig og féll niður. Albus og Gellert flýttu sér að glugganum og litu út, en hún lá bara í snjónum og skellihló.

"Þið þurfið svooo að prufa þetta einhvern tíma!" sagði hún á milli hlátursrokanna.

"Er allt í lagi með þig?" kallaði Albus.

"Ég er góð! Ekkert vera að koma heim í kvöld, mér er alveg sama þótt þið verðið þarna að kela fram undir morgunn. Ó, já, velkominn herra Grindelwald!" kallaði hún úr skaflinum og veifaði báðum höndum. Hann veifaði hikandi á móti. Hún stóð upp úr snjóskaflinum, í engu nema stuttu pilsi, þykkum sokkabuxum, sandölum og skærgrænni peysu. Reyndar hafði annar sandalinn týnst í skaflinum og hún eyddi nokkrum mínútum í að grafa sig niður á hann.

"Fann 'ann! Bless, Albus, bless herra Grindelwald! Sé ykkur á morgun og gleðileg jól!" kallaði hún aftur og skokkaði síðan ánægð í burtu.

"Hún hefur bara versnað," sagði Gellert agndofa. Hann hitti hana sjaldan meðan hann var í Godrics-dal, en í þau örfáu skipti hafði hún verið mun feimnari og hlédrægari.

"Þetta var samt ágætis uppástunga hjá henni," muldraði Albus, eins og hann væri ekki viss hvort hann vildi láta heyrast í sér eða ekki.

"Hvaða uppástunga?" spurði Gellert og hugsaði sig um. Albus lyfti augabrúnunum upp og niður.

"Albus!" stundi Gellert móðgaður.

"Af hverju ekki?"

"Af því að... Albus, það væri ekki rétt, við erum 100 ára gamlir karlmenn!"

------------

Ariana skokkaði ánægð í burtu. Hún hafði haft hárrétt fyrir sér, stóri bróðir hennar hafði haft áhuga á ljóskunni! Hún leit til baka áður en húsið kæmi úr augsýn og sá, sér til mikillar gleði og undrunar, tvo menn kyssast í glugganum. Hún gat ekki sagt til um hvort þeir væru 17 eða 117 ára, en þeir virtust eldast og yngjast til skiptis. Kannski ætti hún ekki að trufla þá fyrr en á hádegi á morgun... bara svona til að forðast vandræði og að ganga inn á þá... já, til að forðast vandræði.

------------

_Daginn eftir, jóladag._

"Þetta hafa bara verið ágætis jól hingað til, finnst þér ekki?"

"Jú, ég held það bara. Svona fyrir utan kalkúninn..."

"Ég er skólameistari, ekki kokkur, Gellert!"

"Nei, hann var alveg fínn, sérstaklega eftir að þú komst honum loksins í ofninn."

"Hvernig átti ég að vita að þetta myndi gerast?"

"Ég er bara illur og stjórnsamur galdramaður, ekki spyrja mig. Þú hreinsaðir eldhúsið annars, er það ekki?" Gellert stakk höfðinu inn um dyrnar og spurði Albus.

"Jú, ég held að það sé ekkert eftir af honum. Gætirðu athugað undir borðið samt sem áður?" svaraði Albus. Gellert muldraði eitthvað um þjónustulund og stjórnsemi, en lét sig samt hafa það að fara niður í eldhúsið.

"Þetta er allt fullkomið, eins og allt annað sem þú tekur þér fyrir hendur," sagði hann þegar Albus gekk niður, nýrakaður, enda rétt svo tvítugur núna. Hann horfði íbygginn á Gellert og strauk hökuna.

"Gellert, komdu aðeins," sagði hann. Gellert gekk varlega til Albusar.

"Hvað? Þú ert alveg eins á svipinn og þegar þú fékkst einhverja svakalega hugmynd í gamla daga." Albus hristi höfuðið og brosti til Gellerts. Svo smellti hann fingrunum og uppáhalds kammer-tónlistin hans byrjaði að spila.

"Þetta eru fyrstu jólin okkar saman. Þarf ekki líka að hafa fyrsta dansinn?" sagði hann og vaggaði sér aðeins í takt við tónlistina.

"Þú ert stórruglaður, elsku greyið mitt," muldraði Gellert við sjálfan sig en fór nær Albusi og byrjaði að dansa við hann.

"Ég vona að litla systir þín sé ekki aftur að njósna um okkur."

"Hún kemur vísast á næstunni. En við tökum eftir henni, hún hefur aldrei farið létt með það að vera hljóðlát og láta lítið fyrir sér fara ef hún ætlar sér það."

"Hún var nú ansi hljóðlát þegar ég sá hana."

"Þá sat hún líka kyrr."

Þeir dönsuðu stanslaust um húsið við mismunandi tónlist næsta klukkutímann, tveir karlmenn eins og ekkert væri sjálfsagðra, þangað til fæturnir vildu einfaldlega ekki bera þá lengur. Gellert hlammaði sér í mjúkan stofustólinn og lokaði augunum.

"Veistu af hverju við erum orðnir ungir á ný?" spurði Albus og settist í stól nálægt Gellert og skellti bífunum í fangið á honum.

"Nei... bíddu, ertu að búast við fótanuddi, eða? Gerðu það sjálfur," sagði Gellert og reyndi að ýta fótum Albusar í burtu.

"Því miður elskan. Ég næ ekki," svaraði hann og teygði sig. "Nei, heyrðu mig nú. Ég næ alveg. Hah! Við þurfum að spyrja Ariönu um þessa aldursbreytingu, hún hefur verið hérna lengur en við." Þeir þögðu báðir og horfðu í kringum sig. Klukkan var orðin 3 eftir hádegi og þeir höfðu haft fyrir því að elda og borða dýrindis kjúkling fyrir þrem tímum.

"Brian?"

"Mhm?"

"Hvað heldurðu að hefði gerst ef þú hefðir tekið þátt í þessu með mér, að breyta galdraheiminum til hins betra?" spurði Gellert varfærnislega. Spurningin hafði brunnið á honum í mörg ár.

"Við sætum núna í galdramálaráðuneytinu sem keisarar hins breska galdraheims. Ódauðlegir og fullkomnir. En líka eldgamlir og komnir með leið á hvor öðrum."

"Ef við hefðum fengið leið á hvor öðrum eftir 100 ár í galdraheiminum, hvernig heldurðu að okkur vegni hérna? Við eigum eftir að ganga frá hvor öðrum dauðum eða systir þín á eftir að loka okkur inni!"

"Elsku Gellert minn," sagði Albus og stóð upp og tók í hendur Gellert til að draga hann upp úr stólnum, "við höfum eilífðina til að komast að því." Hann kyssti hann laust.

"Gleðileg jól, Gellert."

"Gleðileg jól, Albus."

-------------------

Þessi jól fengu allir helstu óskir sínar uppfylltar. Albus fékk fjölskyldu sína aftur (svona fyrir utan Aberforth, en hann kæmi einhvern daginn) og Gellert. Ariana fékk loksins að sjá stóra bróður sinn glaðan og áhyggjulausan og Gellert fékk Albus í jólagjöf. Þeir stunduðu fleiri tilraunir í eldhúsinu, með misgóðum afleiðingum, en Ariana kom alltaf til hjálpar. Þegar þeir voru ekki að reyna sig í eldamennskunni voru þeir saman að tefla, úti í snjónum að njóta lífsins, rífast yfir hinu eða þessu á bókasafninu eða dansandi. Gellert beið rólegur meðan Albus talaði við litla Potter-strákinn og þeir voru báðir yfir sig ánægðir að hin meistaralega áætlun Albusar gekk upp. Að sjálfsögðu hafði hann lært það af Gellert, en þeir eyddu bara tvem tímum í þær rökræður, Ariönu til mikils léttis. (Hún hafði eitt sinn orðið mjög pirruð á þeim og tókst að framkvæma galdur sem framkallaði hjörtu í hvert sinn sem þeir hugsuðu um ást sína á hinum. Eftir því sem þeir öskruðu og rifust meira, fjölgaði hjörtunum eftir því). Þannig að þeir eyddu eilífðinni saman, hamingjusamir til tja... ekki til æviloka. Þeir lifðu hamingjusamir til eilífðarnóns. Eða, svo gott sem.

-----------

Textinn við lagið "Bæn mín eina er" passar mjög vel við þessa sögu, að mínu mati. Farið og finnið þetta lag og hlustið á það ef þið hafið ekki gert það nú þegar! (Íslenska útgáfan, ekki sú enska). Sagan var viljandi frekar saklaus og einföld, en því miður eru þetta bara 3510 orð fantasia. Það er óþarfi að ég drepi fólk algjörlega úr leiðindum!

Gleðileg jól allesammen og farsæla komandi sokka!


End file.
